Those Wild Yankees
by Annannoyed
Summary: When Percy has a "boys night out", Piper decides to take with Annabeth to the Yankees. [Pipabeth smut]


All around them red, sweaty faces were yelling, and gangly teenage boys were sitting on the plastic seat, waiting for their girlfriends to come back from the bathroom.

Piper kept pulling down her dress, and felt incredibly uncomfortable. On her left a kid with snot running from his nose was playing Mario Kart. The game should begin in 10 minutes, but Piper already felt overwhelmed. On her right was an empty seat, only marked "taken" by Annabeths pink jeans-jacket. Piper checked her phone for the time, and then turned it off. She'd have loved to write Jason back, but knew that Annabeth, as a daughter of Athena, was much more likely to be found by monsters.

Finally a blonde ponytail was in sight. Ironically, Annabeth wasn't wearing her Yankees cap, but instead a jersey she had been given by her father. It was nice seeing her in something else than camp uniform, Piper thought. This was one of the few days were they both felt, if only slightly, more normal.

Piper relaxed a little when Annabeth finally sat down, a bag of Doritos in her hand.

"So, this is really your first game, huh?" she snickered. Piper nodded.

"Why, does it show?"

Annabeth teasingly raised an eyebrow. "No not at all. You just look like you're expecting to get robbed."

Blood rushed to Pipers cheeks, and she took a deep breath. She had gone with Annabeth to have some fun. It had been Annabeths idea, or actually Percys. Since Annabeth had gotten the Yankees cap, she became more and more interested in the sport. And as it happened, Pipers dad had all the right connections, and soon they had gotten tickets. The fact that Percy had chosen this day to have "guys night out" was rather unfortunate. Piper didn't mind: Since they had defeated Gaia, she missed being able to hang out with Annabeth and Hazel like normal friends. Demigods were constantly swarming them, Annabeth was busy with getting into architecture school, and Hazel was located in an entirely different camp.

"Hey," Annabeth lightly touched Pipers shoulder and grinned. "Game's about to begin."

Piper beamed back, and for the rest of the game, the two acted like every other couple of friends would. Piper wasn't quite sure **why** she was standing up cheering, but it sure was fun.

Suddenly she noticed how the players seemed to move from their bases.

"What's happening?" she yelled, so Annabeth could hear her over the noise of cheering and booing people.

Annabeths grey eyes were gleaming: The Yankees were winning. "Timeout," she said carelessly, as if it was supposed to make sense for Piper.

The announcer said something, but his words were echoing, bouncing up and down the stadium walls and getting lost in other peoples yelling.

Luckily, there was no need to rely on his voice. On the many screens placed around, a sickly sweet pink lettering appeared. _Kissing cam._

Beside her, Annabeth groaned. "Oh come on, as if we care," she yelled. Piper found it quite amusing how the usually so calm and calculated girl was one of the many voices complaining. On deck on the Argo, Annabeth hadn't exactly shown the most emotion, but here, released from the pressure of saving the world, Piper could really see how much passion she held.

A spot searched over the audience, and people were laughing and oooh-ing. And then it stopped.

It took approximately one second to realize she was on screen, and an eternity to process what that meant. Piper turned to Annabeth, who stood, glaring at the screen, with berry coloured cheeks.

Growing up around the movie industry, Piper had learned a few tricks from various actors and movie directors. She knew, that the longer they stood awkwardly, the longer the embarrassment would last, and the angrier people would get. She was on screen: Entertainment.

Piper turned around, and stepped on her toes, trying to reach Annabeths height. It was supposed to be a quick peak on the lips, but Annabeth responded to it.

She turned her body towards the Cherokee and pressed her lips against hers. The crowd was going insane, and they quickly released each other. The camera zoomed away, to another entertainer, but as soon as Annabeth was about to sit down, Piper caught her lips again.

She had felt the way Annabeth had reacted to the kiss earlier, and she had liked it. And she realized she wanted more.

Annabeth slightly opened her mouth, kissing Piper in a way she had only been kissed by Jason before. Not an inch of her mouth was left unexplored, their tongues playing a game. Without any of them noticing, Annabeths hand had found its way to Pipers back, which was covered by a simple, brown tank top.

Annabeth slowly pulled away from the kiss, and Piper expected her too laugh and joke it off. Instead, she grabbed hold of Pipers sweaty hand and dragged her through the rows. Their hearts were beating fast. No amount of demigod training had prepared them for this.

Annabeth kicked open the bathroom door. She had sneakily taken the reserve bathrooms. They were further away, but empty. One of Pipers braids had loosened up and her choppy brown hair fell into her face. Annabeth brushed it away and was about to open her mouth to say something, when Piper interrupted her with a kiss. Their lips collided and Piper took hold of Annabeths jersey and pulled it over her head. Her fingers traced from Annabeths golden-spun hair down to the back of her bra, opening it, so it was only held up by the two bodies pressed together.

"Oops," Piper muttered into Annabeths ear. Annabeth grabbed hold of Pipers waist, and turned her around. She pressed her body against hers, not minding the dirty bathroom walls. If someone came in now… Pipers heart was pounding as much as Annabeths head, saving each other with kisses and searching hands.

Annabeth ran through Pipers messy hair, loosening the braids she admired at her friend. Annabeths bra was laying on the floor, where it had helplessly fallen. Pipers hands were all over upper body, sending shivers down Annabeths spine, as she traced every muscle. Annabeth was stronger than Piper, and therefore had her pinned against the wall. She quickly stripped Piper of her tank top and bra too, and slowly started kissing her down the neck. She reached to Pipers breasts and kissed them tenderly, down to her stomach. Pipers breath had increased, and her fingers were lost in Annabeths hair, admiring the way her muscles felt when moving under her fingertips.

Annabeths hands opened Pipers shorts and slid them off her, so she was forced to kick off her sandals too. Her fingers felt the hem of Pipers underpants and she felt her friend take a sharp breath. Annabeths lips were all over Pipers collarbones and breasts, her fingers touching the fabric of Pipers underpants. Excruciatingly slow she slid one finger after the other down her undies, each time letting Piper release a soft moan or sigh. Annabeths index finger rubbed down her clitoris, and she could feel Pipers hips buckle. "Annabeth," she moaned softly, while her friend kept rubbing the same place slowly and steadily. She was in complete control.

Annabeth slid the first finger into Piper, causing her hips to buckle again and another moan to escape. Annabeth kept sliding in more fingers, and for each time the moans went louder, and her pussy wetter. Piper started letting out deep moans, panting and gasping for air, as Annabeth kept trusting her three fingers in and out, going faster each time. "Harder," Piper begged, trying hard not to let the charmspeak take her voice over. Annabeth obeyed, and suddenly Piper could feel a warm rush of release pulsating through her body. She let out a mixture between a scream and a moan and immediately found Annabeth lips again. Their tongues were playing again, but this time Piper had something planned. Annabeth was running her fingers over Pipers naked body, almost beginning over, but Piper had different plans. With incredible speed she made Annabeth step out of her own shorts, and held her around her waist. Slowly she made Annabeth sit down, so she was practically sitting on her lap, facing each other. Their libidos were pulsating and their kisses came on even more feverish.

Piper loosened herself from Annabeths grip and sat down on her knees on the floor. Around them their clothes were scattered, and for the first time they took a real good look at each others naked bodies. The moment didn't last though, as Pipers fingers ran down Annabeths ankles, up to her thigh and spreading her legs. Annabeth, fully aware of what was coming, widened her eyes. Piper started stroking Annabeths vagina with her tongue, leaving her to moan. All while she was running her left hand up and down her thigh, and had her right hand placed on Annabeths boobs. Annabeths palms were spread out on the floor and her back arched every time Pipers wet tongue touched Annabeths clit.

Piper sat up straight again, and kept fingering Annabeth, while she was moaning. As she reached her orgasms, she let her body fall forward, so she was partly lying on Piper.

The two were gasping after air, their legs tangled and facing each other. Annabeth had never noticed just how beautiful the kaleidoscope in Pipers eyes were, and Piper had never really appreciated the way Annabeths cupids bow arched and let her lips stand out fuller. Tempted by her lips, Annabeth leaned forward, head still on the bathroom floor, and kissed the blonde girl in front of her.

They laid a bit in silence, none of them feeling like leaving the little universe they had created for themselves. Suddenly Piper snickered. Annabeths eyes sprung open, and she looked confused at Piper.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, " Piper smirked. "But Jason and Percy are going to kill us if they ever find out."

Annabeth had twisted a lock of Pipers hair around her finger and snuggled closer to Piper. Piper felt as if she could feel the hint of a smile when Annabeth spoke, her head buried beneath a mass of hair.

"But they wont."


End file.
